Voldemort's Immortality
by Professor McGonagal
Summary: The story of how Lord Voldemort began his quest to become immortal. Please read, enjoy, and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort's Immortality

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a Slytherin House Prefect, was walking through the school corridors near midnight under the pretext of continuing his Prefect rounds, but having finished them sometime ago. In truth, Riddle was searching, searching for something rumored to have been in the castle for a number of years. An object that Riddle had been seeking for four years, ever since he heard of its existence.

He climbed a set of rather rickety stairs and entered the seventh floor corridor, a new idea quickly forming in his mind. He stopped at a seemingly blank wall, and began to pace in front of it thinking hard; _I need to see the place where everything is hidden, I need to see the place where everything is hidden, I need to see the place where everything is hidden. _Riddle stooped pacing and looked at the once blank wall. A large brown set of double doors now filled a vast majority of the wall. Riddle smiled thinly, then pushed open the doors and entered the room beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He entered the room and stood still, eyes scanning the threshold. It was a large room, dimly lit by floating candles that created a soft glow that seemed to spread through the room, creating the aura of magic that consumed the area. Piles of junk filled the room; broken furniture, melted cauldrons, old books, and various tall, bulky objects covered in white sheets. Riddle jumped slightly as the echo of a faint pop from the back of the room reached his ears. Then he strode through the narrow paths between the various piles of junk, his wand held aloft, prepared to defend himself if necessary.

Excitement began to course through him as the sheet covered objects became more frequent. He started to run as adrenaline began to pump through him; _He was close… closer than he had been for many years…_

He skidded to a halt as he reached a small circular clearing formed by the layout of some large open crates, filled to the brim with various odds and ends. Opposite him was a large square shape covered by yet another white sheet. A faint pop echoed around the silence. Riddle frowned, waved his wand and muttered "Homenum Revelio." Nothing happened. He grinned widely, and walked towards the covered object. He pulled the sheet off the object, ignoring the cloud of dust that rose into the air. Having dumped the sheet next to the object, Riddle stepped back and looked at it, a second grin unfurling on his face as the adrenaline pumping through him was replaced by a feeling of utmost, total and complete elation.

A beautiful, elaborate mirror stood before him. Pentagon shaped, with gold framing, it glistened in the soft light from the candles. Engraved across the top in an elegant script were the words "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."_

Riddle only vaguely noticed this. He was too busy staring in wonder and fascination at his refection in the glass. He saw himself but with gleaming red eyes, standing over a goblin, a witch, a wizard, a centaur and a House-Elf, his wand was in his right hand, which was clenched in a fist and held high over his head. There was an air of agelessness, and endurance about his reflection, as through a hundred years could pass and he would still be alive, older, and slightly weaker, but still living. There was also an air of power that surrounded his refection. Riddle felt a strong urge to be the refection before him, to become his heart's desire. He knew many witches and wizards had perished attempting to become what the mirror showed them, and several had turned mad or wasted away before it, but he was stronger than that, he knew it, the mirror proved it, and he knew that one day he would become all powerful and immortal. All he needed was a plan…

Riddle fled the room, ideas streaming through his mind not hearing the light footsteps that echoed through the room just before he shut the door behind him.

Albus Dumbledore stood where Riddle had been seconds before, frowning deeply as he thought. He had been in the room from the beginning, having been placed a charm on the door letting him know whenever someone entered the room, for the mirrors and the entrant's safety. He had apparated into the room, then out just before Riddle's spell, then back again just after. He had been watching, and while he didn't know what Riddle had seen, but he saw the light of desire, of want in his eyes, and was concerned. He resolved to keep a close eye on the Slytherin to make sure he was alright. But he was worried. Very worried.


End file.
